


sit on my face and tell me that you love me

by chanyeolanda



Series: sit on my face and tell me that you love me [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, and also plot, excessive use of endearments, kind of, kind of voyeurism?, lowkey soft femdom, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: the Aftermath.(or: sometimes, chris just wants to be told what to do)[sequel tothere might be something there that wasn't there before]





	sit on my face and tell me that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> i have been writing this for what feels like days so the end might peter out a bit i'm tired lol but there will be more
> 
> apparently i couldn't leave the pwp as just that
> 
> note: as with the other one, i use english names so could be set in australia.

rose wakes up slowly in the morning, gradually becoming aware of the covers against her bare skin and the solid warmth of a body next to her. she opens her eyes a crack to peek at chris still sleeping next to her, face slack as he drools slightly on the pillow, and she allows her lips to curl into a smile.

she can't say she's too upset about this development. 

she stretches, feeling the slight ache in her thighs, before sitting up. her eyes trail down his back to where the duvet has been pulled down by her movement, and then she slides out of bed with as little movement as possible.

( _'don't you want to carry me to the bathroom?' rose says, once she's managed to lift herself up enough that he's slipped out of her, and quickly realised she didn't have the energy for much else._

_'i mean,' chris says hesitantly, 'i can try.'_

_'are you saying i'm heavy?' rose teases and chris shakes his head._

_'absolutely not. i'm saying i might not be at full strength.' he flashes her a smile and she can't resist leaning in to press her lips against his in a chaste kiss._

_she shifts her hips as close to his as possible, looping her arms around her neck._

_'so try,' she says, 'come on. humour me.'_

_chris narrows his eyes at her and then nods._

_'okay, wait,' he says, before shifting forward on the couch and getting a firm grip on her ass and dipping her back by leaning forward._

_he managed to stand up with a grunt and hoists her a little higher once he's standing, linking his fingers together beneath her butt._

_'oh, well done,' she laughs delightedly, linking her ankles behind his back._

_he smiles up at her and she traces the crinkles around his eyes with her gaze._

_'i can't see where i'm going,' he says after a few moments and she erupts into giggles, ducking her head forward to nestle her forehead into the crook of his neck._

_she idly litters his neck with soft kisses as he carries her to the bathroom._

_'here we go,' he mutters almost to himself as he leans down to settle her on the toilet. he steps back and flashes her a brilliant grin._

_'your highness,' he says, with a flourish, giving a little bow and she laughs a little._

_'pass me my toothbrush?' she requests._

_'in a sec,' he replies and there's a few moments where he dithers near her before leaning over to grab some toilet paper and wrapping the condom in it before throwing it in the bin, pink on his cheeks._

_she laughs a bit. 'there's no need to be shy.'_

_'shut up,' he replies, washing his hands, before reaching for her toothbrush._

_he's brushing his teeth as well by the time she's finished peeing, flushing the toilet and hipchecking him out the way so she can wash her hands, toothbrush hanging out her mouth._

_he gives her such an offended look as she rinses her mouth out that she can't help but reach up to press a kiss to his cheek._

_she hangs around in the bathroom while he finishes up, rinsing out toothpaste and splashing his face with water._

_he moves towards the lounge after a moment of hesitation at the bathroom door and she turns to face him with a sigh._

_'where are you going?'_

_'uh. to bed?' he says cautiously and she shakes her head._

_'come on,' she says reaching out her hand, 'i'm not sleeping in your shitty bed.'_ )

chris is leaving her bedroom when she returns from the shower.

'good morning,' rose says cheerfully and he startles, chees pinkening as he looks at her.

'morning,' he says.

'doing a dine and dash, are you?' she asks and the nervous tension in his shoulders melts away as his forehead creases in confusion.

'doing a...? what? where... dine?'

she shrugs. 'well, you ate out, didn't you?'

it jolts a breathy laugh out of him. 'i- i-' he manages through jolts of incredulous laughter. 'yeah,' he says, dropping his head, the tips of his ears pink. 'yeah.' he lifts a hand to scratch at his head bashfully. 

'shower's free,' rose tells him, 'give me back my blanket when you're done.' she tilts her head. 'or now, i'm good either way.'

chris holds the blanket wrapped around his waist a little tighter with a laugh and a nod. 'later.'

'later?' she heaves a put upon sigh. 'if you insist.' she flashes him a smile. 'if you hurry, we can grab waffles before work. we haven't done that in a while.'

'is today a waffle day?' chris asks with a slight smile and rose nods.

'yeah, i think it is.'

he smiles fully at her. 'i'll be right out, then.'

*

nothing changes, really.

except...

small things. rose forgoes pants when grabbing snacks from the kitchen. sometimes she decides a bralette absolutely works as a top around the house. she now makes a point of not taking clothes to the bathroom when she showers (it was entirely accidental before).

it's reaching up to tug at a strand of his hair as he passes, just hard enough to get a sharp intake of breath. it's aiming just slightly closer to his mouth when she presses her lips to his cheek just to see him with pink dusted on his cheekbones. it's trailing fingertips featherlight across the back of his neck to see him shiver. 

it's a low murmur of 'good boy' with a secret smile when they're with friends to watch him flounder for a few seconds, and at home when he's washing the dishes, to hear him exhale shakily as she leaves the kitchen.

she catches him looking at her sometimes with narrowed, contemplative eyes, but he doesn't say or do anything, even when he's flustered more often than not, tugging at his collar and avoiding her gaze, and the thrill of game sends excitement fizzing through her veins, a heat curling in her belly.

so maybe she's very aware that her bedroom door isn't fully closed as she touches herself, and maybe she's a little less cautious with her volume; doesn't bite down on her hand when her orgasm ripples through her. 

she thinks of him the entire time; of the sounds that fell from his lips, of the way his lips parted in beautiful agony, the way he was so desperate to _please_ , and she lies there panting in the aftermath, wondering if maybe, just maybe, he'd heard.

she's almost in the bathroom when she hears it: a quiet sound, a bitten off whimper, and she looks towards the lounge.

she's quiet as she moves away from the bathroom, as quiet as she can be as she moves towards the curtained off area in the lounge chris has been calling his home, muffled sounds becoming clearer as she approaches. 

he doesn't notice as she pushes the curtain back gently, not when there's a catch in her breath at the sight of him spread out on his bed, his knees bent and his boxers pushed down and caught only on one ankle, his shirt pulled up, exposing his stomach, his eyes closed and his lower lip caught between his teeth, his hand moving on his dick, red and leaking.

'you heard me,' rose says and his eyes fly open, his hand flying to a blanket.

'fuck,' he says, eye wide, his face red, 'i'm sorry, i-'

rose shakes her head and gives a small smile, leaning against the wall.

'don't stop on my account,' she says, and her eyes flicker to his dick. she gives a small tilt of her chin. 'carry on.'

she can see his chest move as she hears his audible inhale, and he hesitantly uncurls his fingers from the blanket and returns his hand to where it was, grasping himself.

'did you hear me?' she asks, and he nods. 'were you thinking of me while touching yourself?'

his nose scrunches in faint embarrassment. 'yeah,' he breathes and she smiles.

'good,' she says and he makes eye contact. 'keep doing that.'

his eyebrows quirk the faintest bit and he nods, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips.

'does that feel good?' she asks, and he nods, his breath coming heavy. 'do you want to go faster?' another nod. 'then do it.'

he lets out a groan as his hand moves faster, thumb swiping across the tip on every other upstroke.

'tell me when you're about to cum, honey,' rose commands softly.

he makes a sound that could be assent, his head thrown back.

it's not long before chris' feet flex against the mattress, his lips opening in a whine.

'i'm- i'm close-' he gasps, 'i'm gonna-'

'stop,' rose says and he does so immediately, his hand flying off his dick as a desperate sound curls from his throat.

'you listen so well,' rose tells him, voice full of approval as chris catches his breath, and his ears go red at the praise.

it's a few moments before chris' shaky, stuttered breaths even out into something deeper, more calm, and his fingers relax where they were curled into the bedsheets.

'are you still close?' rose asks gently and he shakes his head. she gives a nod. 'good. touch yourself again,' she prompts, and his hand returns to his dick, starting slow.

it takes him less time than before before he's gasping out that he's close again.

'stop,' rose says again, and he almost sobs as he obeys, his hips moving minutely as if he can't help it, searching for some friction.

'you're doing so well, sweetheart,' she coos, 'just a little bit longer. for me.'

he nods, small whimpers accompanying every other exhale. 'yes,' he whispers, 'okay.'

'good boy,' she praises, and his body undulates in response.

the third time she tells him to stop, his sounds are more desperate, his face screwed up with effort. when he opens his eyes, they're wet.

the fourth time, he pushes a touch too far, and almost panic crosses his face as his fingers scrabble uselessly at the covers.

'i can't-' he gasps, 'too far, 'm still gonna-'

rose darts forward and grips the base of his dick tightly, and he convulses with a cry, tears slipping out from under his eyelids.

'i'm sorry,' he babbles, 'sorry, sorry, i just-'

'oh, no, no, no, honey, no,' she assures him quickly, 'it's okay, sweetness, you did so well, you tried so hard, it's okay.'

he quietens down, his breath still catching, and she runs her hand soothingly over his thigh.

she presses gentle kisses to his thighs as his breathing starts calming down.

'how are you doing, sundrop?' she asks gently after a few moments, sliding her free hand over his toned stomach. 'you doing okay?'

he lifts a hand to twine his fingers with hers and lifts his head to give her a smile. 'yeah.'

she smiles. 'good.' she ducks down and licks a stripe up his dick.

'oh, _fuck_ ,' he says emphatically, his head slamming back against the bed.

she closes her lips over his tip and bobs her head, hand still tight around his base, with chris panting and whining.

his cheeks are wet by the time he gets close again, rose keeping a steady rhythm. his abdomen is clenching and unclenching and he's long since let go of rose's hand to flex his fingers on the sheets.

'i'm close,' he manages, sounding wrecked, 'please-'

'yeah,' rose says, pulling off his dick and loosening her grip, stroking his dick with her hand. 'i won't stop you this time, sweetness, go on.'

his orgasm is almost violent with the force it hits him with, his thighs trembling and a guttural groan being ripped from his throat, tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes.

rose strokes him through it, mouthing at his balls, until his hand is hitting the bed as if he were tapping out.

it's still a few more moments before he speaks, gasping out 'too much, too much.'

rose lets his dick drop, and licks at her fingers tentatively. 

chris' chest is heaving, his breathing ragged and he attempts to gulp in more air before reaching up to wipe at his eyes.

'jesus fuck,' he pants eventually, 'i think you broke me.'

rose giggles. 'in a good way, i hope.'

'well, _yeah_ ,' chris says, 'still broke me though.'

'can you walk?' she asks.

'i don't know,' he admits, 'i can feel my heartbeat in my skin.'

she gets to her feet and reaches out her hands. 'come on, let's try anyway.'

he takes her hands and allows himself to be pulled up. 

she gives him a fond smile before leading him to the bathroom, wiping him down with a warm washcloth as he smiles gently at her.

'so what now?' he asks softly when they're in her bed, snuggles under the covers.

'now,' she says, 'we sleep. after we kiss a bit. and tomorrow... tomorrow i think we should get rid of the bed taking up space in the lounge.'

chris laughs gently and ducks his head down to kiss her languorously.

'can i tell you a secret?' she whispers when they break apart.

'of course,' he breathes.

'i was thinking about you while touching myself as well.'


End file.
